Who's the Daddy?
by Shadydrmr
Summary: CH 3! Not to do w my other stories, but Yamato and Sora have gotten in a major fight after he finds out that Sora and Taichi have been together. What will happen when Sora and her first child are in a car wreck? Read and Find out. R
1. Default Chapter

Hey you guys. Well here's a little story that popped in my head and I thought I'd put it out. It has nothing to do with my other story. So I hope u guys enjoy  
  
Yamato stood in front of the hall in horror. He was too shaken up by the news the doctor had just told him. He wasn't ready to believe. How could he lose his wife and child in the same day? He wasn't going to believe it. He didn't want to believe it. Leaning against the wall he thought of all the things he had said to Sora only a few hours earlier. He couldn't believe how much of an idiot he had been.   
  
-FLASHBACK-  
  
Sora stood standing before her husband of five years. Their three year old daughter smiled up at them and patted her mother's growing stomach.  
  
"I want a baby sister, Mommy." The small girl chimed as she looked at her mother with pride. "I gonna be big girl and help you! So you and Daddy won't have to fight any more." The little girl smiled at her father this time. The blond adult knelt to his daughter's side, brought her into his arms and stood up to face his wife.  
  
"Yes, you will. You are such a big girl." He paused for a second. He saw his eyes, but they were full of emotion that only Sora had. That was one of the things that made their daughter so beautiful, all of her parents best traits mixed to cancel the bad ones.  
  
"Himeko, you are my little helper." Sora smiled at her daughter and kissed her small forehead. "Why don't you go get Mommy's baby bag and we'll go for a ride." Himeko smiled and jumped out of her father's arms.   
  
"Be back!" The couple watched as their child skipped up the stairs chanting to herself that she was Mommy's little helper.  
  
"Yamato, let's go outside." Sora looked at her husband's blue eyes, cringing at the lack of emotion they held. She could remember when those eyes were full of love and admiration towards her.   
  
"Fine." Yamato followed his wife. He kept a cold face. He knew that this was it. She was leaving for good, what was he supposed to do, he wasn't even sure the child she was carrying his or his best friends- well now it was his worst enemy.  
  
"Yamato, what are we going to do?" Yamato leaned against the wall, staring at the ground, he slowly brought his eyes up to his wife's crimson beauties. They were trying to hold anger and strictness, but she wasn't doing that well. She had a flash of pain and winced. Yamato had to stop himself from going to her, he had to hold his shape and show he wasn't weak by the love he still felt for her.  
  
"What are we going to do? Shouldn't it be what are you and Taichi going to do?!" Yamato asked, his words filled with venom. Sora sighed. She shook her head as she grasped her stomach.  
  
"Yama…" Sora started, but paused, she could see the anger rising in her husband's eyes.  
  
"Don't you dare call me that! You fucking hussy! What right do you have going and sleeping with the fool. He was my best friend and you…you're my wife! We have a daughter together! A life! But no, I guess we aren't good enough for you and you had to take you easy ass over to him, of all people! Not only does he score with you, but he gets you pregnant! What the hell am I supposed to do?!" Yamato fired at the woman he still, somehow, managed to love.  
  
"I don't know, Yama, but I didn't go to Taichi for sex!" Yamato was waiting for this. She had never fully explained why she was with him.   
  
"Continue!" Yamato stated and glared at his wife. Sora took a deep breath and started again.  
  
"I went to Taichi the first night that we had to spend apart from each other, but what made it worst was that I didn't get to say goodbye to you and I didn't know where you were going, nor when you were coming back. Himeko was sick and I went there to get some medicine. When I went there I saw all of these pictures of u, me and the other dig destined and I started to cry. I couldn't help my self. I broke into tears. Taichi came over to comfort me, but when he sat me on the couch he pushed me down and took advantage of my condition. Yama, I missed you! I-"  
  
"Don't lie to me! You know you wanted him to fuck you! You probably think I was good enough!" Sora had tears forming in her eyes as Yamato continued to yell at her. She didn't see any emotion in his eyes at all. She knew he had to be hurting with what he was saying, but he wouldn't show any proof.  
  
"Mommy? Daddy?" Himeko jumped outside and smiled at her parents, but stopped when she saw tears in her mother's eyes. "Mommy?" Himeko ran over to her mom and hugged her. "Don't cry, Mommy." Sora looked at her daughter, well the only part of her she could see over her stomach of 9 months.  
  
"Let's go, Ko." Himeko looked at her father and smiled.   
  
"C'mon, Daddy, we're going for a car ride." Yamato shook his head and turned to leave.  
  
"I'm not going. Go with your mother, Himeko!" Yamato walked into the house and slammed the door shut.  
  
"C'mon, honey." Sora opened the car door and smiled at her daughter as she started the car.   
  
Yamato watched from the kitchen window as they drove off. He slammed his fist into the counter and screamed in anguish. He knew that he had lost her. His temper had stopped him from hearing her out.   
  
Hour later  
  
RING RING  
  
Yamato looked at the phone. He picked it up at the unknown name and number flashed.  
  
"Moshi?" Yamato's voice was strained from the screams he had released on his punching bad.  
  
"Yamato?" Yamato's blood boiled, it was Taichi.  
  
"What do you want?! Sora left! I thought she'd be in your arms right-" Taichi cut Yamato off before he could continue.  
  
"I know you are still angry with me, but I'm calling, because Mimi called me." Yamato rolled his eyes. Mimi and Taichi had been going steady until she found out about Sora getting pregnant. Some how, Mimi had forgiven Sora, but then again, Mimi was seeing Jyou on the side so it was expected of her.  
  
"Why do I give a damn about your love life? It didn't involve me, until you fucked my-" Taichi yelled in irritation.  
  
"Ishida, shut the fuck up and listen to me! Mimi called, Jyou's at the ER. He just got the victims of a car crash. A 26 year old, pregnant, red head with her blonde, 5 year old daughter. They're in intensive care and Jyou doesn't think they'll survive." Yamato's mouth dropped as Taichi's word sank in.   
  
"Yamato?" Taichi's voice sounded from the phone. Yamato plopped it on the charger and jumped into his car.  
  
-END FLASHBACK-  
  
  
  
"Yamato?" A female voice asked, filled with concern. "Yamato, what happened to you? Why are you her anyways, Yama?" Yamato kept his head against his knees.   
  
"What do you want, Mimi?" Yamato asked, trying to mask the sound of tears in his voice.  
  
"How is she?" Mimi asked as she knelt besides him.  
  
"I don't know. Jyou won't let me see them. He says he doubts they'll last the night." Yamato coughed and tried to stop the tears that came again.   
  
"Yamato!" Taichi ran down the hall and stared at his old best friend. He missed his friend, but he knew he had lost him and Sora. They were a team and they always agreed, even when they were mad at each other.  
  
Kneeling besides his ex girlfriend and Yamato, Taichi stared at the blonde head that was shaking from tears.  
  
"Gomen nesai, Yamato. I never meant for this to happen." Yamato looked up at Taichi and glared at him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!?" Yamato demanded. Taichi gulped and stared at the raging blonde.  
  
"Ishida, Yamato?" A nurse walked over to the small group and smiled at him.  
  
"Hikari?" Taichi's mouth dropped. His little sister was a nurse. He had lost contact with her about nine months ago. She was the first to hear about what had happened between Sora and Taichi. Due to her being engaged to Takeru, she persuaded her fiance to forget him and stay in contact with Yamato.  
  
"Oh, its you." Hikari glared at him, then turned to Yamato. "Takeru's in there with Jyou. You can go and see Himeko." Yamato sat up and followed Hikari into the room that held both his daughter and wife.  
  
"Aunt Kari! Uncle 'Keru and Uncle Jyou are here! Look, Aunt Kari! " Himeko smiled at her aunt and pointed at the blonde that sat next to her. He was holding a stuffed kitten with a little collar around it's neck. Jyou was standing besides him smiling at the little girl.  
  
"Takeru? Jyou?" Yamato looked at both of them and smiled softly. Takeru jumped up and smiled at his brother.  
  
"You ok?" Takeru asked as he guided Yamato to the chair next to Himeko's bed.  
  
"Yeah, how's Sora and the baby?" Yamato asked as he looked at Jyou, who looked down at his hands. "Jyou?"  
  
"They won't let me in with her right now. They pulled her for surgery a few minutes ago. They said that she's too close to me and I would let my emotions impair my judgment." Yamato nodded. He looked down at the girl that smiled at him.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy, Uncle Jyou and Uncle 'Keru brought me this!" She held up the small cat doll and smiled. "It's name's Miyuki." Yamato smiled at his daughter.   
  
"She's beautiful, Ko." He moved onto the bed side and brought her into his arms. "Are you ok, Ko? I'm so sorry I wasn't there…What happened?" Yamato sobbed out. Himeko looked at her father with a bit of shock. She never remembered seeing her father cry, except when Grandpa died.  
  
"Daddy?" Himeko put her hands on her father's cheeks, stopping the tears. "Mommy was crying, too, Daddy. Why was Mommy crying? She screamed out for you, Daddy." Yamato looked at his daughter's eyes. The little girl had band-aides all over her face and arms. She had no broken bones, but her chest was wrapped in bandages, also. Yamato smiled at his daughter.  
  
"Why did Mommy do that, Ko?" Himeko smiled at her dad. She hugged him and then sat down on her knees.  
  
"Mommy was scared when the car came. She cried for you, Daddy. She said that she still loves you. Why did Mommy say that?" Yamato smiled as tears shimmered in his eyes.  
  
"I love you, Ko. You won't understand how much you saying that means to me for a long time, O.K., honey?" Himeko nodded at her father.  
  
"Yama?" Takeru tapped his brother's shoulder. Both sets of blue eyes shimmered with tears. "I'll watch Himeko. You can go see Sora." Yamato gulped and nodded.  
  
"Arigato, Takeru-kun." Yamato stood up. Hikari and Jyou had left on a call. Yamato started to walk out, when Taichi came in. "What the hell do you want, Yagami?" Yamato hissed.  
  
"Uncle Tai!" Himeko cheered as she saw her other Uncle. Takeru shot Taichi a dirty look.  
  
"She's sleeping, Yamato." Yamato glared at him.   
  
"What right do you have going and seeing her before me!?" Yamato growled, causing Taichi to step back.   
  
"I…I…I'm so…Go see her, Yamato." Yamato nodded and left. 


	2. Name game

Thank you all sooo much for your reviews. Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it.  
  
Sora laid in the hospital bed sound asleep, with a lot of tubes and apparatuses. Her left arm was broken and her body was covered in bruises and scratches. Her rib cage was tied with bandages. She had broke several ribs when she went to cover Himeko when there was no way to avoid the collision.   
  
Yamato sat next to her bed, his head rested on his hands as he watched her breathe with help of the machines. He stared at her, tears forming in his eyes again. He was so surprised how much water was in him. He took Sora's hand in his and held it to his lips.   
  
"Sora-koi, I know that you might not be able to hear me, but I'm still going to say this and pray somehow you hear it." Yamato paused and brushed a bang from Sora's face. "I love you. I don't care anymore. I know I made a mistake with leaving and not saying anything to you and I'm really sorry about it. I don't care if it's Tai's baby. I just don't want to lose you. I was listening to that angel we created and she was talking about you crying for me when the car was coming at you. I don't think she's capable of lying yet, and I don't want t believe that she would lie about that. I still love you, Koi. I don't want you to leave me or our daughter. I'm sorry for fighting with you. I just want you to wake up and we can figure everything out. Please, Sora. I don't want you to leave us." Yamato stopped and stared at Sora for a little bit longer, before resting his head on the bed. Keeping his fingers interlocked with Sora's he allowed himself to enter a light sleep.  
  
~\/. /\_/\ .\/~  
  
Sora opened her eyes slowly, taking in the mass of blonde hair next to her. The blanket under the blond was covered in spots of moisture. She felt her heart jump when she realized that it was Yamato that was sitting there.   
  
"Yama?" Sora whispered as she lifted her left hand, only to find Yamato's hand glued to hers. Sora smiled at the man besides her. She had no idea that he would come see her, because of how outraged and close off he had been. Sora smiled at him, trying to decide whether or not she should wake him.  
  
"Y-" Before Sora could even utter his name, the door opened and Jyou walked in.   
  
"Sora, how-? Oh my God, how are you?" Jyou was so surprised to see her awake, let alone alive.  
  
"Jyou, what happened?" Sora asked in a whisper. Jyou hesitated before he smiled at Sora.  
  
"We brought you into the hospital, you know, after the accident." Sora looked at Jyou in horror.  
  
"Himeko?!" Sora demanded as she looked around.  
  
"She's fine, Sora. Yamato was talking to her while you were in the ER. Right now, Hikari's with her and Takeru's ready to kill Taichi if he goes near her or Hikari. He told me that Yamato was going to kill Taichi if something happens to either of you." Sora smiled and looked over at her husband.  
  
"How long has he been here?" Sora asked quietly. Jyou smiled at her.  
  
"About all night." Jyou smiled at his friend. He hoped that Sora wasn't going to ask about her baby. He didn't want to tell her anything without the others there to hear.  
  
"…Sora-koi…" Yamato's voice brought both Sora and Jyou's attention to the sleeping blonde.  
  
"Yama," Sora whispered as she kissed the hand glued to hers. Yamato's head snapped up. Blue eyes met crimson. A hypnotic, glamorous smile flashed as petal lips formed into a small, innocent smile.   
  
"Sora!" Yamato lunged forwards, wrapping Sora in his arms and kissing her lips. "You'realive!You'rehere!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!Iloveyou!" Yamato blurted as he held Sora to him, refusing to let her go. Sora settled into the warmth of Yamato's arms.  
  
"Excuse me. Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt you two love birds, but…" Yamato glanced at Jyou then at Sora.  
  
"Where's the baby?" Yamato asked as he looked at his wife's empty stomach.  
  
"Jyou, what'd you do to my child!?" Sora demanded as she grabbed her stomach and stared at her friend. Jyou sighed and turned his back to the couple.  
  
"Kido, Jyou! Tell me what the hell you did to my wife's child!" Yamato demanded. Jyou knocked on the door and smiled as the nurse opened the door and left after she placed something in his arms. "Jyou, you have been our friend for God only knows how long, now don't start our fight that'll end such a great friend-" Yamato was stopped as Jyou placed a bundle of blanket in Sora's arms and a paper in Yamato's.   
  
"Jyou, is it?" Sora looked at her friend, tears starting to form as she looked down at the little baby.  
  
"You have a wonderfully healthy baby boy." Sora looked at Jyou, then Yamato, then the baby. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at the child in her arms.   
  
"Jyou, what do these signs and equations means?" Yamato looked up at the doctor, one hand holding the paper, the other hooked with Sora's arm. "All I get is the positive here and negative here." Pointing to the paper as he finished his sentence.  
  
"We'll, it means that Taichi's attack- yes, Yamato, it was an attack, not a consensual act- did not bring a child into being." Yamato and Sora looked at Jyou in shock.  
  
"You mean that this is Yamato and my baby." Jyou smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yamato, you need to understand that when you left after fighting with Sora, she was already pregnant." Yamato stared at Sora in shock, then a pain of regret hit him, and Yamato recoiled from Sora and sank to the chair. "Taichi's rape was not what helped Sora become pregnant, but I think that you should defiantly know that Sora just had your child." Yamato was sitting in the chair staring at his lap in complete shame.   
  
"Thank you so much, Jyou." Sora looked down at the child in her arms. "Do you think that you would be able to leave Yama and me alone?" Jyou nodded and stepped out of the room. Sora looked at Yamato and smiled. "We have to talk, Yamato."   
  
Yamato looked up at Sora, his eyes blank from all emotions and at the same time wet from tears. Sora felt her heart ache as she saw Yamato's eyes. She pressed her back against the backboard. She held the baby in one arm and then put the other hand to Yamato's tear stained cheek, but he moved away from her touch.  
  
"You're not happy about the news?" Yamato looked at Sora and shook his head. "Then why are you acting different now?" Sora asked as she moved to the edge of the bed, staring at her husband.   
  
"I don't deserve to be next to you." Sora stared at Yamato. She knew what he was talking about, part of her was saying that she shouldn't talk to him, because he doubted her loyalty. The other part of her wanted to take the blonde into her arms and smother him, telling him how much she loved him and it didn't matter what he thought, she still loved him.  
  
Yamato on the other hand had his mind screaming to Sora how much was sorry and loved her. He didn't want to harm her and he knew he was doing that, but he also knew that he didn't want to face the guilt that he had forced into himself.   
  
"Yama, look. Look at our child." Sora said, her voice pleading him to respond to her.  
  
Yamato's mind raced as he thought of the child he had created. The poor thing had listened to him condemn it from the moment it could start to hear. How was he supposed to be a father when the child most likely rejected him as he had it.   
  
'But that was only because you thought Taichi fathered it.'   
  
'That doesn't matter. I still showed resentment towards the child. How the hell can it show any love towards me?'   
  
"Yama?" Sora's voice brought Yamato back to his senses. He felt something warm placed in his arms. He looked down at the small child looking up at him. A small fist reached up and tugged at his hair.  
  
"Hey." Yamato murmured surprised by the action of the new born. Sora smiled and brushed her hand against Yamato's hand.  
  
"This is our son, Yama. Please don't let him honestly only remember you as a man that yelled at me and declined him the knowledge of having a true loving father." Yamato looked up at Sora in shock.  
  
"When was I ever a non-loving father?" Yamato demanded. "Was I not there at every turn for Himeko? Was I not there to comfort you when you found out you were pregnant again? Did I-" Sora cut Yamato off by kissing him quickly.   
  
"Yes, Yama, I didn't mean that you were a terrible father. You are a great father and…I love you." Sora smiled at her love as he looked at her. "I know you still love me, because you said so when I came to." Yamato nodded.  
  
"Sora, I can't be with you, because I don't deserve your love after everything I said and did to you." Sora held Yamato's free hand in hers and stared into his eyes.  
  
"Do you want me to say I forgive you? Because I forgave everything that you said to me immediately after you said it. Do you know why? Because I understood what you were coming from. I understood how it felt to be betrayed by the one you love, to want to have everything back to normal, but knowing that it would never go back to normal." Yamato squeezed Sora's hand.  
  
"This doesn't deal with Taichi, does it?" Sora nodded and Yamato cringed at the name.  
  
"Yama, I grew up with him as a brother and then he turned around and raped me. He was sober as anything and he knew I love you more then anything, save our daughter, but still he took me and ripped away every ounce of trust I had in him from the day I met him." Yamato stood up. Sora stared at him in shock, trying to see where the baby had gone.  
  
"Here he is." Yamato said with a sly smile. Sora sighed and grabbed the baby from her husband's arms. He sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Sora. "Sora-koi?" Sora looked up at Yamato. "Can I kill Taichi?" Sora laughed at Yamato.  
  
"No, Yama. I don't need you to be taken away form me. Just let Taichi get his at the trial." Yamato looked at Sora with puppy eyes and Sora kissed Yamato's cheek. "Don't worry, Yama, he'll get his. Until then, let's figure out a name for our baby." Yamato smiled.  
  
"How about Riyo?" Sora shook her head.   
  
"Makoto?" Sora suggested, Yamato shook his head. "Jyou, can you bring Himeko in here?" Yamato chuckled as he looked at Sora.  
  
"Hey, isn't this what I did?" Sora smiled.  
  
"Well, at least Takeru didn't get named something like Barney or Rex." Yamato laughed and nodded.  
  
"But Sora, I'm was a male naming a male, not a girl naming a boy." Sora shook her head.  
  
"It doesn't-" Sora stopped as the door opened up.  
  
"Mommy? Daddy?" Himeko's small voice asked as she walked in. In one arm she held her stuffed cat from Takeru, while Takeru held her hand and walked her in.  
  
"Can I see my Nephew or Niece?" Takeru asked as he looked down at Yamato and Sora.  
  
"Where's my little sister, Mommy?" Himeko asked as Takeru lifted his niece onto the bed. Yamato smiled at his little brother and daughter.  
  
"Now, Takeru, you can see what Mom and Dad had me do." Takeru's mouth dropped. "Yep, we're letting Himeko chose her little brother's name."   
  
"Brother?" Himeko piped up. "You mean I get a little brother, like Uncle 'Keru was to Daddy?" Yamato and Sora laughed.   
  
"Himeko, I need you to be a very big girl and tell Mommy and Daddy what you think the name should be for your brother." Himeko smiled at her parents and uncle.  
  
"I think…Ryu!" Himeko said with the sound of pride in her voice.   
  
"Ok, Ryu, meet your big sister, Himeko." Sora said as she kissed Ryu's head.  
  
"Hey, what about his favorite Unlce Takeru?!" Takeru asked.   
  
"Oh, yeah and that's your Uncle Takeru, you can ignore him though." Yamato said, but stopped as Sora glared at him. "Ok, well, you'll love him. He's the best Uncle you can have. I should know, I raised him too." Takeru laughed at his brother and slapped his back playfully.  
  
"Love you too, bro."   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well one more chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. 


	3. Friends wo trust and a baby!

Yamato looked at his sleeping son. It had been two years since the accident and since he had received the news that Ryu was his son and not Taichi's. At the moment Taichi was paying $2,000 a month for the pain and suffering he caused Sora. It was the only way that Yamato wouldn't send his sorry ass into a comma. 'Screw jail!' Yamato remembered thinking. 'If I wanted that ungrateful son of a bitch- no offense Yagami-san- to be molested and unwrapped for the holidays so he suffered the feelings Sora had to bear for so long, I would just put him into a comma and slowly beat him until he reached the comma.'   
  
"Daddy?" Yamato was pulled from his memories as he heard his daughter's voice. He glanced over at her and smiled.   
  
"Yeah, Ko?" Himeko smiled and sat up in her bed. "Shouldn't you be asleep, young lady? If I remember correctly you have school tomorrow!" Himeko smiled at her father, who flashed his 'Yamato Ishida' smile.   
  
"Yeah, but I can't sleep when you are staring at Ryu sleeping." Yamato looked at his daughter, obviously confused. "I can hear you talking to him while he's asleep. Daddy, I don't think he even remembers you saying those things to him. Besides, if he did, he sure didn't understand them. I mean, look at the family he has now."   
  
"Yamato, come here! It's almost 2 in the morning and you need to sleep, too." Sora smiled from the door way. Yamato smiled at his wife. She was standing in the door smiling at him, while allowing a shoulder of her robe to slide down her arm revealing her naked flesh. "Come to bed, Yama!" Sora ordered with a hint of something else in her voice. Yamato's jaw dropped as he stared at Sora.   
  
"Coming!" Yamato chanted as he quickly kissed Himeko's head and ran out of the room, throwing Sora over his shoulder in the process.   
  
"Yama!" Sora cried as her husband laid her on the bed and quickly stripped down to his boxers. "Yamato Ishida!" Yamato froze at the sound of Sora's voice.  
  
"Yeah?" Yamato asked, hoping she wasn't going to say that she had waited all night for him and now she was to exhausted. He had wound up doing this every time and he was getting tired of it.  
  
"Let's talk while we are waiting for Himeko to go to sleep." Yamato sighed and clambered over to the bed. He plopped down besides his wife and smiled, before he placed a romantic kiss on her lips.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Yamato asked as he pulled away, leaving Sora searching for his lips a few seconds after he left.  
  
"Uh?" Sora paused as she came back to her senses. "Oh, yeah, um…How much longer is Taichi going to pay like this?" Yamato narrowed his eyes. "You two used to be best friends. Not like I'm saying what…he did was good…but the...fact that it…effected your friendship is…Yamato! If you are going to taunt me with those eyes and keep planting kisses on my arms like that, I'm going to hurt you!" Sora said as she glared at her husband. Blue puppy dog eyes stared at her in return and she smiled. She almost always fell for those eyes, almost, because when she was honestly pissed they wouldn't work one bit.  
  
"Fine. No more." Sora stared at Yamato as he stood up and walked around to her side of the bed. Sora glanced over her should as she heard Yamato start to empty his bladder.  
  
"Yama, why are you taking so long?" Sora asked, a little concerned with the amount of time it was taking for him to finish with the bathroom. "Yama, do I have to-" Sora was cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around her. She turned around to face her husband and smiled at him.   
  
"Hey, Koibito." Yamato said in a hushed voice, that sent shivers up Sora's spine.   
  
"Hey, Ai." Sora said. It was their pet names for when they wanted to have some fun. Do to some problems that had come up they hadn't been able to express their love for one another.   
  
"I love you." Yamato whispered as he kissed the nape of Sora's neck. Sora blushed, even after seven years of marriage and a hell of a lot more of dating, Sora still blushed at the slightest things that Yamato would do or say to her. While Yamato still loved the idea of seeing her blush, it reminded him of when they started to date and all of the land marks they had reached in their relationship.  
  
Next day- At the park  
  
"Higher, Daddy! Higher!" Ryu cried as Yamato pushed him on the swing. Across from the two boys, on the grass, sat Sora and Himeko. They were setting up the picnic lunch, when Taichi came up to them a bashful smile on his face.  
  
"Sora," Taichi started, but felt his heart shatter when Sora looked at him with cheerful eyes, then suddenly narrow into slits. He felt the rage inside of his old childhood friend and wanted nothing more then to be rid of him.  
  
"What do you want, Taichi?" Sora demanded as she kept her eyes glued to her old friend, while Himeko was standing besides her.  
  
"Uncle Tai!" Himeko chimed loud enough to turn Yamato's head. Taichi caught the sudden flash of blond in the distance and immediately set himself to sprint if what ever occurred called for it.   
  
"Hey, Himeko, nice to see you, honey. Why don't you go to your father, sweetheart?" Taichi said, glancing in Yamato's direction. Taichi felt his gut wrench at the sight of Yamato turning to face him, with nothing but venom dripping from his eyes.  
  
"YAGAMI!" Yamato's voice was stern as he approached the small group, with Ryu in his arms.  
  
"Yamato." Taichi nodded, acknowledging Yamato's presence. "I just wanted to talk to Sora. I-" Yamato put Ryu down in Sora's lap, then turned to face Taichi.  
  
"Yeah, I know. You wanted to apologize, right?" Taichi nodded. "Well, go ahead, if you want to apologize so much, then why don't you do so while I'm here?" Yamato stared at Taichi, waiting for an apology he knew wasn't going to be given. "That's what I thought. Now, if I ever see you around my wife or either of my children I will rip you limb from-" Sora ran in between Yamato and Taichi, and pressed herself against her husband.  
  
"YAMATO!" Sora cried as she kept herself between the two men. "Don't! You need to stop, Yama. Please, I…I…" Yamato stared at Sora, trying to figure out what she wanted to say.   
  
"Sora, I'm sorry. Please, you have to understand. I'm so sorry that I got carried away and caused so much stress between you and Yamato. Honestly, you know me pretty well, I just… Sora, I've loved you since I was little. I thought it was just feelings that you felt for friends, but I just got carried away." Taichi caught the flame in Yamato's eyes rise at his last words. Yet, Taichi thought he had caught a glimpse of something else, something that was like…mmm…maybe, Regret?! Taichi pushed that thought out of his mind immediately.  
  
"Taichi, please, just go." Sora whispered as she kept herself against her husband.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sor. Honest to God- or whoever the is up there running this world- I am sorry." Sora nodded, but turned away from Taichi. Hanging his head in shame, Taichi turned and started to walk away.   
  
"Yama?" Sora asked as she looked up at her husband. She immediately saw some pain in his eyes. She glanced over her shoulder at Taichi's fading back. "You don't have to be so strong and ruin your friendship for me, Yama." Sora said in a hushed voice. Yamato looked down at her and smiled.   
  
"Why would I let that happen?" Yamato wrapped his arms around Sora's waist. "I just never knew." Yamato hit himself on the head. "How the hell could I call myself his best friend when I couldn't even tell he was in love with my wife?!" Sora grabbed Yamato's free hand and held it in hers.   
  
"Yama, go speak to him." Yamato looked at Sora a little confused.   
  
"But I thought you hated him." Sora shook her head.   
  
"How do you think you would treat the person that ripped their trust from you?" Sora asked, her body fighting shakes of fear. Yamato held her closer to him.  
  
"I should've killed him a long time ago. Then I was capable of not feeling pity towards him." Sora chuckled and kissed Yamato's shoulder. "Go with Ryu and Himeko. I'll be back." Sora nodded and watched as her blonde husband ran after the mass of brown in the distance.  
  
"Taichi!" Yamato cried as he approached his old friend. Taichi spun around, planting his fists in front of him, expecting the ambush of fists. When none came, Taichi lowered his fists and stared at the blond staring at him.   
  
"What did I do now, Yamato?" Taichi asked, expecting to be accosted by Yamato's harmful words. Yamato leaned against the tree besides him to regain his posture. Taichi just stared at him, trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"We need to talk," Yamato paused as he glanced over his shoulder to see if Sora was watching. Gratefully she was too far back to see what was going on.   
  
"About what? You want me to kill myself? I mean , for God's sake, Yamato, I lost all of my friends, both of my best friends, my niece, and my own sister! Now thanks to my stupid hormones, I'm never going to see my sister's baby! Your brother refuses to let me near Hikari and- to make matters worse- Hikari was the one that talked Takeru into removing me!" Yamato felt himself split in two. One side ready to say that he got what he deserved, the other saying that they need to talk and maybe they could figure out how to become friends again.  
  
"I'm sorry that you went through all of that pain, Tai, but, you have to agree that you deserved it." Taichi nodded. "I want to talk to you about something you said back there." Taichi raised his eyebrow as Yamato pointed in the park's direction.  
  
"What did I say that made you want to talk to me?" Taichi asked as he plopped down on the grass.  
  
"How you feel about Sora." Taichi made an 'oh' expression and nodded for Yamato to continue. "Why didn't you say anything when I started dating Sora?" Yamato stopped then sat besides Taichi. "Why didn't you say something about your feelings towards Sora when we were younger?!" Taichi looked at the blonde and sighed.   
  
"I didn't say anything, because Sora told me that she was in love with you." Yamato looked at Taichi a little confused. "Dude, I never said anything before that because I wasn't looking at girls like that, besides, Sora always stared at you different from other guys. I didn't get it, but you were also the only guy that didn't treat her like she was a guy, but a girl." Taichi said, obviously remembering how the three of them had been when they were younger.  
  
"I'll never allow you to be alone with her!" Yamato stated suddenly. "If I forgive you, you have to understand that I will never let you touch her in any way that any other guy would. She has to agree with this, too, of course, because she's my wife-" Taichi smiled at Yamato, patting his back.  
  
"If you do something she doesn't like, then you don't visit heaven." Yamato and Taichi broke into laughter. They smiled at each other once they allowed the laughter to die down.  
  
"I missed doing that." Yamato said with a smile. Taichi smirked.  
  
"What, Sora in bed or me?" Taichi asked jokingly.  
  
"You, dumb-ass." Yamato smiled.   
  
"DADDY! DADDY!" Yamato looked over as Himeko came running towards him. "Daddy, Aunt Kari's baby!" Yamato grabbed Himeko in his arms and started towards the car that Sora was driving up in.   
  
"Yama, c'mon, Takeru just called from the hospital." Yamato nodded as he buckled Himeko into the back seat and jumped in the front seat.   
  
"How far apart are the contractions?" Yamato demanded as Sora sped out of the parking lot.   
  
"Takeru said something like 7 minutes. Why's Taichi following us?" Sora asked as she looked in her review mirror.  
  
"It's his sister." Yamato stated.   
  
"Daddy and Uncle Tai were laughing when I came up, Mommy!" Himeko declared.  
  
"Really? Yama, are you and Taichi speaking again?" Sora asked as she looked at her husband.   
  
"Yep. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go comfort my little brother. He's about to become a father, you know." Yamato said, a smile spreading across his face.   
  
Sora parked the car and went running towards the entrance, both of her children in her arms. She ran into the waiting room and stared at the two blondes speaking to one another by the door.  
  
"Uncle 'Keru!" Ryu and Himeko exclaimed as they saw their Uncle stressing out.   
  
"Hey, guys." Takeru said as he stared at his niece and nephew. Takeru's eyes moved to his sister-in-law's eyes.  
  
"How you holding on, Takeru?" Sora asked as she knelt besides her husband. "How's Kari?" Takeru looked up at Sora and Yamato.  
  
"What am I gonna do? My wife's in there having my child." Takeru looked at Yamato, his eyes wide in horror. "How did you do it when Himeko was born?" Yamato shrugged.  
  
"I was clinging to Sora the whole time." Sora laughed.   
  
"Takaishi, Takeru?" The nurse asked as she entered the waiting room. Takeru jumped to his feet.  
  
"Yes? Is something wrong with my wife?" Takeru asked. The nurse smiled.   
  
"Hurry and go, she's calling for you. She's about to have the baby." Takeru ran into the room that the nurse was pointing at.   
  
"I love you, Sora." Yamato whispered into his wife's ear. Sora smiled and hugged Yamato and her kids.   
  
"I love you guys."   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's that. The end. I think its good to end it in the hospital, like it started. I hope you guys enjoyed this.   
  
The whole thing with Taichi is that Yamato and him went through enough that they should be able to mend their friendship. just Yama's gonna be stalking him whenever he goes near Sora. So Taichi hasn't regained the trust nor will he for some long long time. 


End file.
